


oh dear, my dear.

by teenagefgt



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Percico - Freeform, i dont know, just a thing to try different writing styles, mentions of her at least, shut up, well not really annabeth, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagefgt/pseuds/teenagefgt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Percy could've done something but he doesn't feel as bad as he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh dear, my dear.

_Do you regret it?_

_  
_He looks at you carefully.

You shake your head.

So yeah, maybe part of you feels bad but it saved millions of other lives so you're okay right now. And you'll be okay in a few years. There is going to be an in between part where it's going to hit you that the girl you thought you were going to spend your life with is gone but it'll be short. Maybe it won't come at all. Who knows.

~~~

_Do you think you're going to be okay?_

_  
_His eyebrow is raised higher then the other.

You grin.

So yeah, maybe right now, you look like crap because you haven't got much sleep but you'll be fine, you know it. Maybe the nightmares won't stop for a long time, but they'll stop. The war is over. They'll stop. You just need at least, one hour of sleep a night and you know you'll be fine. You're over using the word 'fine'. Maybe you're just trying to fool yourself. Who knows.

~~~

_Fuck you, Percy._

_  
_He scowls at you harshly.

_You'd like that, wouldn't you?_

_  
_He blinks at you, and drops whatever he was holding. It clanks to the ground. His jaw is dropped and you're confused. Why is he looking at you like that? Was that something you shouldn't have said?

 _It's been so long._ He say's instead of yelling at you and running away like you thought he would.

_Since?_

_Since you said something._

_  
_Your eyebrows furrow together and your gaze shifts from place to place quickly. What's that supposed to mean? You talk. You say a lot. Right?

_I almost forgot what your voice sounded like._

_Oh._

_  
_Oh.

You shrug at him.

You don't say anything else. You don't even realize that after that conversation, you fall back into that sweet embrace that silence provides. It wraps around you like a blanket, warm and comforting. You realize that you do talk. You talk to yourself in your head, yelling at your own thoughts. You should try to get more sleep.

~~~

_Did you ever really love her?_

_  
_He stares at his feet, blushing.

You carefully put your hands on the sides of his face.

You and him have spent the past two years together, inseparable and you know that you did love her at one point, but maybe not in the way as you thought. You love him, too. Differently. It's the kind of love that yanks at your gut and makes you dizzy when he touches you and his laugh is music and it's nothing like before. Nothing will ever quite live up to this.

So, yeah, you nod, you did love her.

But you love him now.

You tilt his head up and step into his personal space and he's even redder now.

He's about to ask you something, but you kiss him hard and your knees feel weak at the contact. He makes this sound and his hands go to your chest, as if to push you away and you feel the world fall from beneath your feet. But his finger tips are digging into your chest, gripping your shirt and he's kissing you back and okay. You can get used to this.

~~~

_Nico Jackson?_

_\- Nico di Jackson._

_That's just stupid._

_\- You're just stupid._

_Percy di Angelo?_

_\- I like that._

_Me too._


End file.
